Magnetoelectronics, spin electronics and spintronics are synonymous terms for the use of effects predominantly caused by electron spin. Magnetoelectronics is used in numerous information devices, and provides non-volatile, reliable, radiation resistant, and high-density data storage and retrieval. The numerous magnetoelectronic information devices include, but are not limited to, Magnetoresistive Random Access Memory (MRAM), magnetic sensors, and read/write heads and hard disks for disk drives.
A magnetoelectronic information device, such as an MRAM, typically includes an array of memory elements. Each memory element typically has a structure that includes multiple magnetic layers separated by various non-magnetic layers. Information is stored as directions of magnetization vectors in the magnetic layers. Magnetic vectors in one magnetic layer are magnetically fixed or pinned, while the magnetization direction of another magnetic layer is free to switch between the same and opposite directions that are called “parallel” and “anti-parallel” states, respectively. In response to parallel and anti-parallel states, the magnetic memory element represents two different resistances. The measured resistance of the magnetic memory element has minimum and maximum values when the magnetization vectors of the two magnetic layers point in substantially the same and opposite directions, respectively. Accordingly, a detection of change in the measured resistance allows a magnetoelectronic information device, such as an MRAM device, to provide information stored in the magnetic memory element.
Typically, a memory element is programmed by a magnetic field created by current flowing through one or more conductors, or programming lines, disposed proximate to the memory element. To program the memory element, the magnetic field applied by the programming line is of sufficient magnitude to switch the direction of the magnetic vectors of one or more magnetic layers of the memory element. Lower programming line currents are desirable to reduce power consumption. Lower programming line currents also translate into smaller write circuits resulting in smaller and less expensive memory array devices. There is an ever-increasing demand for smaller and lower power memory devices.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a magnetoelectronic device structure that requires low power for programming. In addition, it is desirable to provide an MRAM device structure that utilizes enhanced magnetic permeability (hereinafter, referred to as “enhanced permeability”) materials for reducing the current required to program a memory element of the MRAM device structure. It also is desirable to provide a method for fabricating a dielectric material having enhanced permeability. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.